


Do Not Throw Away Your Shot

by hotdammneron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, assassin hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is the best assassin in the state. Ben Solo, his target, is a diplomat's son whose death will trigger a series of events leading to his mother's fall from political power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Throw Away Your Shot

After sitting through the brief meeting, Hux nods to his boss and walks briskly out of the room without a word. There was a reason that he was assigned to this mission, rather than his less talented acquaintances. He was the best assassin in the team, with a flawless reputation for the highest success rate to date. His subject of this mission was a boy by the name of Ben Solo-Organa, a diplomat’s son. The death of this target would trigger a chain of events that would lead to the inevitable removal of Leia Organa from her current position of power. Whoever wanted this job done was willing to pay handsomely for his success, having paid $500 in advance just for Hux taking the time to consider the job. He had a truthful reputation as one hell of a hitman, and didn’t take a job if it didn’t pay well enough for his time.  
He turns to his private armory, assessing what weapons to utilize for this situation. The target would be in town later in that same day, going to a designated meeting point that he did not know the actual purpose of. Hux decides that his best options for this job would be some well weighted knives, suited for throwing as well as close range combat, accompanied by an easily concealed pistol for good measure. He places his small communicator in his ear, smoothing out the material of his black dress shirt.  
Hux leaves for the meeting point on foot, finding this to be a less convenient but more reliable method of transportation than having to depend on others to get him to his destination. He arrives nearly an hour before the subject’s approximated time of arrival, taking this time to his advantage to find a location to wait for his target. He situates himself behind a building near the designated location, blending in well with the shadows he hides in by the dumpster. Not the most dignified of spots, but it suits the situation well. He hears a car approaching, seeing the headlights out of the corner of his eye as he remained crouched in the shadows. As the slick black car came closer, he pulled his gun from the holster, holding it steadily next to him. When the car comes into his field of view, he aims with deadly speed and accuracy, pulling the trigger and seeing the bullet speed through the driver side window and hitting the driver right above his ear.  
The car skids to a stop as the driver loses control, the man in the passenger seat shrieking as the nose of the vehicle slams into the dumpster in the alley. Hux ducks out from his cover, holding the slightly smoking gun in one hand and aiming it at the passenger seat of the car. He sprints around the front of the car, keeping the pistol pointed at his target. The man looks shocked and terrified, understandably, but much to Hux’s surprise he opens the door and slowly exits the car. He holds up his hands in a motion of surrender, and Hux has a perfect shot lined up to complete the job. If he shoots now, he finishes the mission, he gets his money, and he can go buy a nice bottle of wine and take a nap. Despite all of this, he freezes. He doesn’t take the shot. Instead, he turns and runs the opposite direction, his abandoned target not making any attempt to follow him.  
Stopping for breath on a fire escape, he hears a buzz as a voice cuts into the communicator chip in his ear.  
“-You had the shot, Hux. You had a clear shot and you did not take the shot, leaving this operation potentially irreparable. Our client was ready to pay wonderful amounts of money for this job to be completed, and you threw away your shot. Care to tell me why?”  
“My apologies, Mr. Snoke. I assure you it will not happen again.”  
“This is your first and final warning, Hux. If this behavior persists your services will be terminated.”  
“It won’t happen again because I quit.”  
“What did you say?”  
Hux cuts off the conversation with his now former boss abruptly by flipping the power switch of his earpiece. He sinks down onto the ground of the fire escape, dragging his sweating hands down his face and rubbing his eyes. He would undeniably be able to find more work despite terminating his contract with Snoke, though the income would doubtlessly be less reliable without a consistent manager. He could definitely find a way to make ends meet, though he may be forced to give up the more luxurious aspects of his life.  
He starts picking up odd jobs around the city, small hits taken out on less influential figures. He finds it easier than expected to find work, most likely based around his reputation as the best hired assassin in the state, so being out of a steady contract proved to not be so bad after all. In his spare time, Hux follows Ben Solo from a safe distance. Either by coincidence or from seeking him out, he trails his ex-target with a sense of odd fascination and feels that in a strange sense, he wants to protect him. Apparently his old boss wasn’t the only person out there who wanted Ben Solo dead. Frequently Hux would find old acquaintances sitting atop buildings with sniper sights on Solo, and took these opportunities to take out his competition before they could shoot. He tries to think of this as an investment towards his own career rather than an attempt to help the man who just weeks earlier he had been hired to kill. He was eliminating his main competition in order to get ahead in the bustling world of political assassination. He definitely wasn’t feeling compelled to protect the son of a diplomat who he should have killed weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> wow :~) this is ridiculous  
> tumblr: hotdammneron


End file.
